Story of Their Life
by TheEccentricSpeaker
Summary: Different songs set to different stories and emotions of Rory/11.
1. Forever Young

_Okay, this is sort of like the iPod challenge only I have more time and each chapter is a song and there will defiantly be more than ten. Each chapter is another story to Rory/11 (no the ship will not change through out the story). I **don't** own any of the songs I will use (I really don't want to have to repeat myself every chapter) nor do I own Doctor Who. There isn't much else I can say so...see ya!_

* * *

Forever Young : Alphaville

"You're going to live forever, aren't you?"

The Doctor looked at Rory, confused slightly by the sudden question. It was the middle of the "night" on the TARDIS, far past time when both Amy and Rory should be in bed, asleep. The Doctor stopped his fiddling with the TARDIS and turned to look at Rory. The tall man was clutching a cover around his shoulders, his eyes red as if he had been crying. "Rory, what's wrong?" Asked the Doctor, moving toward the other man with concern. Rory wrapped his arms around the Doctor, a choking sound escaping from him. The Doctor forced Rory to look at him, "What's happened? Are you hurt?" Rory shook his head, tears now down his cheeks. The Doctor brushed his tears away with the back of his thumb. "What's the matter, Rory?"

"You." The Doctor looked at him, confused.

"Me? What about, me?"

Rory wrapped his arms around the Doctor again, holding him tight, "I want to stay with you, forever."

The Doctor held Rory close and said, "You wouldn't want to live forever."

"I would if I were with you."

_Do you really want to live forever, forever, forever?_


	2. I'll Meet You There

I'll Meet You There: Owl City

The Doctor smiled at Rory, both of them laughing hard. They were in the middle of a sunflower field on a picnic, each of them having the time of their lives. Rory looked at the Doctor, his gaze suddenly locked on the Doctor. Rory noticed everything about him, the way his hair flipped or the way his lips curved when he talked. A shiver ran down his spine as the Doctor smiled at him, "Having fun staring at me?"

Rory blushed, moving his gaze at the sunflowers that surrounded them. He was about to say something when the Doctor pressed his lips to his temple. No matter how hard he attempted to ignore the pressure on his temple, Rory couldn't help the content bubble of laughter that threatened to escape him. He turned his head, greeting the Doctor's lips. "Just as long as you don't disappear," Rory whispered, answering the question.

"Don't worry, I'll always meet you there."

_I'll meet you there._


	3. Painting Flowers

Painting Flowers: All Time Low

"Where are we?"

The Doctor smiled taking in his surroundings. It seems that the TARDIS had landed in a strange maze of sorts. Tall, thick shrubs blocked off the rest of the area leaving only a small path to follow. Red roses dripped almost as if paint had been thrown on them. "It's a secret." He grabbed Rory's hand and edged him to follow, "Come on, let's explore!"

After a mile, the maze cleared out to a large area of flowers, these dripping as well. The Doctor smiled and he walked over to one of the flowers, pulling one off. The "paint" dried instantly leaving a red rose. "For you," he said, holding it out to Rory.

Rory took the rose, smiling brightly. "D'you do all this?"

The Doctor smiled again, "I would always paint flowers for you."

_I am still painting flowers for you._


	4. Ghost In The Mirror

Ghost In The Mirror: Memphis May Fire

"I can't believe we're doing this…" muttered Rory as he shined his flashlight among the dark, dirty corridors. The Doctor and Rory were walking around an abandon insane asylum doing what the Doctor called "ghost hunting".

"I am alien who travels around in space and time in a box that's bigger on the inside and _you_ can't believe that we're ghost hunting?" The Doctor shook his head, "Honestly Rory…"

Rory rolled his eyes, running his hands up his chilled arms, "What are we even looking for?"

The Doctor shined his flashlight into Rory's eyes, smirking slightly when the other man growled. "Well Rory, we are looking for any signs of a Julian, which is basically a strange, alien thing that lives in mirrors."

"So what's so special about this one?"

"Well this _specific_ Julian has the ability to trap others in the mirror and then recreate the person in which it traps; very dangerous."

"We'll never find it…" Rory muttered moving down another dark corridor, pushing past old abandoned wheel chairs and gurneys. That's when he saw it. A large mirror set up against the way, reflecting his image. Suddenly an over taking feeling made Rory freeze, unable to breathe. He felt something pulling him toward the mirror, as if something within him was pushing him toward it.

"Rory?" The Doctor yelled in concern but Rory couldn't respond. "Rory!" The whirl of the sonic screwdriver along with the whoosh of Rory taking a large breath cut through the silence.

Rory wrapped his arms around the Doctor tight and whispered, "I'm tired of ghosts in mirrors."

_I am the ghost, the ghost in the mirror that recreates, painting your soul with every color you hate._


	5. Not An Angel

Not An Angel: City Sleeps

Rory stared at the Doctor, his eyes full of concern. The Doctor was hunched over in the jumpseat, his head hung down in his hands. "Doctor, are you alright?"

The Doctor sat motionless, his tears dripping down onto the glass floor of the TARDIS. The two men had just escaped to the TARDIS after a terrible journey, a whole family brutally murdered after the Doctor had interfered with the workings of the Gerrian. The Doctor had been furious, his eyes burning with the ancient fire of the Time Lord's. Rory had pulled him away, pushing him into the TARDIS, demanding that they run; wordlessly the Doctor had dematerialized them into the Time Vortex.

"That woman called me an angel…" The Doctor shook his head, "An angel of death maybe," he muttered, his voice full of bitterness.

Rory wrapped his arm around the Doctor's shoulder, pulling the other man close to him, "You are an angel."

The Doctor pulled away, walking into the darkness of the TARDIS, "Leave me alone." He didn't know it but he would soon become the angel the aging woman had saw.

_Leave me alone, I am not an angel yet._


	6. Music Is My Hot Hot Sex

Music Is My Hot, Hot Sex: CCS

The Doctor moved around the TARDIS console, singing loudly and off-key with the track, "Music is my boyfriend, music is my girlfriend, music is my dead end, music is my imaginary friend." He spun on the heel of his boot, looking at his reflection approvingly in the reflection of the monitor. "Why hello you sexy thing," the Doctor said, running a hand through his thick hair, smiling at his reflection. A snort from behind caused him to spin around, a blush rising on his cheeks.

Rory was hunched over, his shoulders heaving hard as he laughed. "You…you just think you're hot don't you?" Rory wheezed out, unable to catch his breath as another round of laughter over took him.

"I am," answered the Doctor, his hands on his hips.

Rory gave him a look of disbelief and walked closer, entrapping the other man against the TARDIS console. He placed his lips next to the other man's ear, smirking when the Doctor shivered. "D'you think you could handle _my _music."

_Music is my hot, hot sex. _

_

* * *

Kinky. I'd like to ask my readers (that's you guys) for different songs I should use. Thanks to__ stupidamericanidioms91 and VivaLaTARDIS11 for reviewing. You guys are the oatmeal to my raisins. :D_


	7. Thunder

8. Thunder: Boys like Girls

"D'you think this storm'll ever pass?"

The Doctor smiled, cupping Rory's jaw, "I don't think I want it to." A flash of lightening illuminated the two of them, each of them smiling.

Rory placed his hand on top of the Doctor's. The two of them were quiet for a while, the sound of their breathing and the raging storm the only noise between them. "I love you," Rory whispered, his eyes locked with the other man's. "I don't think I could live without you."

The Doctor kissed Rory's lips, "Mm, we do make quite the team don't we?" He moved closer to the other man, their legs tangled together like vines. They were at Rory's old home in Leadworth while the Doctor worked on fixing the constantly broken TARDIS. A rather loud crack of thunder echoed through the small house causing the Doctor to jump slightly. Rory giggled, which the Doctor glared at. "Oh ha-ha," the Doctor muttered darkly.

"Well I thought it was kind of funny."

The Doctor poked Rory in the chest, "Yeah? Well…your nose is funny."

"Your hair is funny."

"Your eyebrows are funny."

"Your…" Rory bit his lip trying to figure out another strange thing about the man wrapped in his embrace. "Your voice is nice."

The Doctor rose an eyebrow but smiled anyway, "You are unlike any other."

_Your voice is the soundtrack of my summer, do you know you're unlike any other. You'll always be my thunder. _


End file.
